


Strawberries and Cream

by tender_is_the_ghost



Series: The Reedus Effect [6]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Fruit, Georgia, Kissing, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Peaches - Freeform, RPF, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Strawberries, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Whipped Cream, Woman on Top, grapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman likes to visit the grocery store late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Cream

 

You are taking a shower before bed when you get the feeling you are being watched. From the corner of your eye you can see that Norman is standing in the bathroom doorway staring at you. You finish washing, making sure you give him a good show before turning off the water and stepping out. His eyes travel up and down your body as you reach for a towel.

"What did you buy at the store?" you ask him as you wrap the towel around you and pin up your hair, damp tendrils clinging to your neck. He was only going out for smokes but you know him well enough by now to  
know that there’s bound to be a bag of treats waiting in the kitchen.

You pass him in the doorway, making sure to brush against him as you do and make your way through to the kitchen. You take a seat on a stool at the breakfast bar giving him a view almost to the top of your thighs. He walks around the other side and starts unpacking the bag he's left there. Peaches, strawberries and grapes. Whipped cream.

"Oh, the peaches look good."

You reach for one but he lightly slaps your hand away. He leans his elbows on the countertop and holds one out to you then pulls it back when you reach for it, smiling. He brings it up to your lips and the sweet scent of it fills your nose. You bite into the ripe flesh and juice bursts out spilling from your lips and down his wrist. He transfers the peach to his other hand and licks the juice from his forearm before taking a bite himself. He offers it to you again, tongue licking his lips as he watches you bite into it. More juice explodes and you reach up to wipe your chin but he leans across and grabs your hands, letting the peach drop to the counter, holding them while he brings his face in close to yours and licks the corner of your mouth gently.

Your breath quickens involuntarily and he moves his mouth over yours, his tongue hot and insistent pushing its way into your mouth. You have a moment to taste the peach on his tongue before you are lost in the kiss and all your senses are filled with his presence. His hands are still holding yours prisoner and you struggle to free them so you can reach up and touch him but he grips them firmly and just kisses you deeper. When you finally part you are panting slightly and you can see his chest heaving under his shirt. He grins at you, his hair falling across his eyes.

"How are you doing there, messy?" he asks, grinning.

You look down at the strawberries and cream then back up at him.

"I'm hungry!"

He laughs and lets go of your hands. He walks across and gets a bowl from the cupboard and as he turns back you can see the telltale bulge pushing at his jeans and you can't help but stare appreciatively. He notices your gaze and his skin flushes.

"See something you like darlin?"

"Dessert!"

He snorts and gathers up the strawberries and cream, heading for the bedroom.

"I think this dish is best served in bed," he says back over his shoulder.

You follow him in as he puts the food down on the nightstand and comes over to meet you by the bed stripping off his t-shirt as he does. You can feel the heat from his body as he gets close and you reach out to run your hands over his chest and abdomen in light strokes. He brings his hands up to lightly rest on your upper arms while you move your touch down over the waist of his jeans to cup his erection in your hand with a gentle but firm grip. His head tilts back at your touch and a small moan escapes his lips while his hands tighten on your arms. He stares down at you with such intensity that you can feel yourself getting wet just from that look.

You reach up to pull his face down to yours so you can kiss him, gently at first teasing his lips and his tongue with yours then harder as your body craves him more and more. You don't realize he has torn away your towel until the cool air from the ac blows across your skin causing you to shudder deliciously. His hands are caressing your body from your hips to your back, down across your buttocks and thighs and coming back up to cup your breasts, flicking your nipple with his thumb until you feel like you could come from that alone. His tongue stops its exploration of your mouth and his kisses move down your neck which you arch in ecstasy as he hits all your turn on points until he reaches your breast. His thumb is still brushing over your hardened nipple and he replaces it with his mouth, first pulling with his teeth then swirling around it with his tongue. You can't stop the moans that are escaping from your lips as you fist your hands into his hair.

Abruptly he stops and pulls away from you, his pupils are dilated and he's breathing in short gasps. The outline of his cock through his jeans looks positively painful but he stops you as you reach to undo his pants.

"On the bed now" he orders.

You don't argue and lay yourself down while he turns to the nightstand and puts the strawberries in a bowl liberally covering them in whipped cream. He lays down beside you keeping the bowl in reach. He chooses the largest strawberry dripping with cream and offers it up to your mouth, sliding it across your lips. You part your teeth and take a bite from the end, the tart taste mixing with the sweetness of the cream.

He takes a bite too then feeds you some more, slipping it gently between your lips for you to bite. He finishes it off then moves closer to kiss you again, soft and gentle this time. His tongue softly running over your lips and flicking inside to meet yours. While he's kissing you his hand is resting on your stomach. As your kiss intensifies he slides his fingers down passing your mound and trailing over the inside of your thigh. You moan into his mouth, pulling his kiss deeper as he gently parts your thighs and slides his fingers against your wetness.

He rubs gently for a moment before taking his hand away. Before you can wonder where it’s gone you feel his forearm pressing down on your thigh as he slips something into your juices. You open your eyes and break the kiss as you realize it’s a strawberry, its pointed end pushing in between your lips. You look down as he slides it in as far as he can without losing his grip then pulls it out and puts it to his mouth, sucking the juices off the outside before taking a bite of the end. His lips come to yours again and you can taste yourself mingled with the strawberry as he thrusts his tongue into your mouth. You eagerly meet his tongue with yours, turned on beyond belief. He once again slides the strawberry back into your sex first plunging it in then running it up over your clit. With the end missing, the flesh of the strawberry cups your hot hard clit perfectly and you start writhing under his touch. He stops kissing you to watch as he slides it up and down against you, randomly plunging it just inside you then dragging it back up again as you widen your legs and arch your back to meet his strokes. Before you know what's happening he's pulled away and is stripping off his jeans letting his hard cock free finally.

You groan in anticipation but he's not done taking care of you yet.

"Close your eyes baby" he whispers.

You do and you feel his hands sliding up your legs pulling your knees up and apart then coming to rest under your butt cheeks. You feel his breath hot and ragged on your thigh as his fingers slide around to part your lips and open you up. You shudder and open your eyes just in time to see him lower his tongue into your pussy. The sight alone is enough to make you come but you hold on as he plunges his long tongue into you, lapping at your juices which are flowing freely now. You somehow manage to move your arms enough to rest your hands on his head as he eats you out. He teases you for what seems an eternity and you are just about to steer his head when he slides his tongue out and up, turning his attention to your throbbing clit. He licks and sucks and swirls his tongue around it, barely pausing for breath until you are a molten mess just repeating his name over and over between your moans.

You can feel your orgasm threatening to blow and you know he feels it too because he pulls off on the tongue work and pushes two fingers inside you instead curling them forward to hit your g-spot while his thumb rolls from side to side over your clit.

"Come for me baby, I want to see your face. Come on, baby, let it go."

The sound of his voice all gruff and filled with lust begging you to come for him tips you over the edge and you push up harder against his hand yelling his name as you come, soaking the bed with your wetness. You collapse back down riding out the waves of your orgasm, barely feeling as his fingers slide from you. He moves up the bed beside you kissing your feverish skin as he goes, sending extra ripples of delight running through you.

"That's my girl" he says as he leans in to cover your mouth with his.

You roll onto your side to meet his kiss until your bodies are pressed together face to face. You can still taste the faint trace of strawberry beneath the overwhelming taste of yourself on his lips. As you kiss you can feel his erection pressed between you and you reach down to take it in your hand, squeezing lightly. It twitches slightly and when you stroke your thumb across the head you can feel pre-come slicking the tip. He gasps into your mouth breaking your kiss and rests his forehead against yours as you give his cock a few languid strokes.

"Baby, please..."

These are all the words he can manage. You let him go and push him gently onto his back lifting yourself up and straddling him. His hands find your thighs as you guide yourself above his cock and steadying it with one hand you let just the tip slip inside you. His fingers tighten into your skin and his whole body tenses as you plunge downwards, enveloping him in your wet heat. You grind against him slowly at first then rocking your hips back and forth as you tighten your muscles around him causing him to moan louder and arch his back. You run your hands across his chest and abdomen, tracing his tattoo with your fingertips and trailing your fingers down his happy trail until you reach the point where you are joined.

You lean forward and down to kiss him without breaking your rhythm and he rises on his elbows to meet you. Your tongues clash and you inhale the scent of him. You squeeze him tighter inside of you and he falls back, calling you a slew of filthy names which just turns you on even more. He brings his hand from your hip and finds your clit with his thumb, rubbing it in circles in time with you riding his cock. You can feel the pressure building for another orgasm, the feel of his hardness sliding into you driving you wild. Locking eyes with him you know he's ready too. With one final thrust, he stiffens beneath you spilling his load into you, clutching at you with one hand while he keeps up the pressure on your clit with his other. Your orgasm rips from you and you shudder around him, rhythmically clenching around his still throbbing cock. You collapse forward onto his heaving chest as his arms come up around you to stroke your sweat slicked skin.

You gasp slightly as you feel him slide out of you and he makes soothing noises as he rolls you over beside him to hold you against his side, his lips brushing against your hair and forehead. You nuzzle in under his arm, smelling the musky, sexy scent of him and rest your head against his chest, bringing your hand up to lay on his abdomen. He continues stroking your hair making you feel safe and loved until you drift off to sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning you're standing in front of the fridge with the door open, smiling to yourself at the fruit piled up inside. Norman comes up behind you and reaches around to grab a grape from the bunch and pop it in his mouth.

"Close your eyes," he says, turning you from the fridge and closing the door.

You stare at him for a moment wondering what's going on in his crazy mind now. He looks extra hot this morning, hair still damp from the shower, blue eyes cutting into your soul. You sigh dramatically and close your eyes. You feel his hands unbuttoning your jeans. His skin is cool from the fridge where it brushes your skin making you tingle slightly. Abruptly a hand is pushed into your panties and an expert finger is parting your lips and pushing something ice cold, smooth and hard against your clit. You gasp involuntarily as you wriggle a little from the sudden cold and the pressure. He grunts and tells you to hold still. He snaps your panty elastic back against your skin and re-buttons your jeans. Then he takes your face in his rough hands and kisses you ferociously on the lips. You open your eyes as he pulls away to see him grinning like an overgrown kid who's just played the best prank.

"I want you to keep that grape in there all morning. I want to think about it pressing against you and pushing you to the brink with every move that you make. Then at lunch time, I'm going to come back here and  
eat it and you."

With that he kisses your open mouth once more then turns and heads out the door. You start to follow him then stop as your movement causes your jeans to press the hard nub of the grape into your most sensitive spot. You can already feel yourself getting wet and you glare at the back of the closed door.

"I hate you..." you yell, "...see you at lunch!"


End file.
